Uchiha Itachi!
by iwriteokstories
Summary: When Itachi gets his ass kicked, a young girl makes it seem like he's her prisoner! Will Itachi blow his top and hurt this young nurse? FIND OUT! Rated T for cuss words.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay ppl I have to admit it, I know not a lot about Itachi, so help me out here! Though I did do a little research! So don't yell at me too much! (cowers in front of Itachi fans and know-it-all Naruto fans) Eeep! I am soo scared! (Gulps) Okay, here goes everything!

Uchiha Itachi!

Chapter 1: An Uchiha!

"Fuck," Itachi said himself.

He had been traveling to murder the ninjas who caused him some trouble a while back when he was leader of the Anbu, make a few murders, just because he was so bored. But Kisame (shark dude who travels with him for some of you who didn't know that) wasn't there. (Hey I don't know where he was I'm kind of winging this!) Orochimaru had ambushed him seeing that his fighting partner was gone and, though Itachi was very strong; he was out-numbered by his allies. He was beaten up pretty badly, and when they were checking if he was alive, his held his breath until he almost passed out. He subconsciously waited for quite a while before letting a breath escape his mouth. They had pinned him to a tree branch while stepping on his face.

Itachi took out the kunai from his hands that pinned him down.

'I feel like shit,' Itachi thought. 'I need a place to heal. God I feel like crap. Where is Kisame when I need his blue ass? It's not safe for me to be out here in the open, I have to find somewhere to hide, a cave at least.'

Uchiha Itachi stood up, yelled in pain and fell over.

'That bitch slit my ankles!' He said and fell over, blood pouring onto the ground around him.

Sophia was a young beginner ninja who got into the 'Naruto World" but accident along with her friend Katie. She is still a beginner, but she is getting there. Kakashi is her sensei, but enough about Sophia! You will find out more about her later! Lets find out what happened to Itachi!

"Damn Naruto for being too lazy to do this himself! Just because I am just a beginner, he treats me like shit!"

Sophia turned the corner and saw someone lying there.

"Crap!" She said to herself and quickly jumped into the trees to hide. After a while, she realized that the body was motionless, and threw a Kunai at it. The Kunai landed a couple of inches away from the head, where she wanted it to hit, and still the body did nothing.

"Safe enough," She said to herself.

Jumping down from the trees, she saw it was Itachi. She saw that he was bleeding and bent down to examine his heart rate. She was afraid that he would wake up and grab her neck, so she kept herself alert. Not dead, past out probably.

'Oh crap, he's in bad shape! Who the hell did this to him? I know I'm not supposed to move a dying person, but…' She carefully lifted his bloody body onto her back and struggled under his tall and huge body.

'ugh, wtf god he's heavier then I thought!'

She walked to a cave only a yard away, but had to pause two times to catch her breath. Sophia laid him down inside the small put shady cave and got the water out of her pack.

'Shit, its over 100 degrees and this is my last bit of water…. But he needs it more than I do…'

After a little over an hour, she had successfully cleaned and stopped most of the bleeding except for the wounds at his cut ankles and his wrist.

'Someone was trying to prevent him from walking away. He might not live, but seeing who he is, I don't think he'll give up easily. I wonder what will happen when he wakes up…?

A cooing sound snapped Sophia out of her concentrated thinking.

"Ah, there you are pidge! Where've been?"

A light brown and white pigeon walked into the cool cave and climbed onto her master's shoulder. The bird had a sliver ring on it with Sophia's name carved onto it.

'Pidge, this is my prisoner! His name is Itachi, but watch out cause he's evil!"

The mass murderer started stirring.

"Get ready for the worst, sweet birdie!


	2. Not what He Seems

Chapter 2: Not what He Seems 

Only my buddy Natallie sent me a review. She says the bird thing sucks, but trust me, Pidge becomes important later on! Damn you all! Anyways…. To story!

Itachi opened his eyes. Where was he? He felt better, but it was dark. Had he slept until it was night? He waited until his eyes adjusted to the dark. A young girl with dark brown hair moved out in front of the cave entrance and let a little sunlight in.

"You feeling any better?" She had a worried expression on her face.

Itachi flung her away and she flew to the other side of the cave. She stopped herself and stood up. Itachi yelled in pain.

"I wouldn't move for a while, your wounds haven't entirely closed up yet. Great, now look what you did, it's re-bleeding! Now I have to treat it again!"

"Who are you? Why the hell did you drag me into here! Do you know who I am?"

"I am a Genin and my name is Sophia. I dragged you into here because you were dying. Yes, I know who you are, you are on of the last Uchihas, Itachi,"

He tried to stand up, but failed, He was so embarrassed. A Genin, a girl, saved his life. Shit.

"God this is embarrassing," He said, trying to say it to himself but she heard anyways.

"Your face is embarrassing!" She said.

He noticed the little bird looking curiously at him. Again he tried to attack her and pain shot through his whole body. Sophia's taunting expression disappeared and a worried expression came to her face again.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't tempt you until you are well again. But I just want to know, when you try to kill me, will you give me a head start?"

His eyes twitched and he held his stomach.

'"Let me see your arm, I think you might've touched poison oak,"

Itachi remember being pinned to that tree. It might've been poison oak.

"Piss off,"

She ignored him and got from her bag a box.

"I thought I might need this for my mission, it's baking soda. Soak in it for an hour and you'll be fine,"

"Let me go, I'm not staying here! Go do your stupid baby missions!" he yelled at her.

"Admit it, you have no choice. Trust me, I wont tell anyone what happened to you. Of course, I might not get a chance to after you kill me," She smiled and got the last of her bandages from her pack. Sophia gave it to her bird and it hopped towards the teenager.

"You can do it your self it you want,"

He quietly removed the bloody bandage and wrapped the new clean one onto his bruised hand.

"Let me go you bitch," He spat at her.

"Dude, you're ankles are cut so you cant walk properly, your wrist are slit and sliced and blood is pouring out of you. Even if I wanted to let you go, I don't think you would get any far without an enemy ambushing you,"

"Respect your elders you little bitch," But he knew she had a point.

"How is that disrespecting my elders? And you aren't that much older then me! You are what, like, 17?"

"I'm turning 18 on June 7," Why was he talking to her? He should Shutup, but he didn't fell like it.

"Wow, I am turning 13 on June 15!"

"Orochimaru is a bitch, on my 18th birthday, I plan to murder that girly snake charmer,"

"Respect your elders, bitch!" I said.

"What about your mission, baby ninja?"

"Oh don't try to change the subject! Pidge here can take care of that, right pidge?"

The bird cooed and Sophia took out a scroll.

"Me and my team were supposed to deliver this, but they are too lazy to do walk a few miles, so they made me do it,"

She tied the scroll around the pretty pigeon's feet and it flew off.

"Don't forget who to give that to!" She shouted as the bird disappeared into the darkening sky.

"What a stupid way to complete a mission. Won't your client get mad, baby ninja? And why do you have a bird?"

"It's not stupid, why would you rather let you die here! Even if I know how cruel and evil you are, I think its very unfair for someone to attack you when you are out numbered. I have a bird because I like animals, and stop calling me baby ninja! I have a name and its Sophia! I'm going to sleep!" She shouted to him.

"Here!" Sophia threw him a blanket.

She curled up with her pet and shivered. Any other day, she would like the hot summer days and cool nights, but it was colder than she had thought and she was really cold.

Itachi threw her the blanket he received.

"Here, take it,"

"No, I'm fine,"

"Shutup. You are cold. I wouldn't want you getting the flu and getting me sick,"

Sophia laid the blanket on her and Pidge.

"Ya know, you aren't the heartless creep I though you were,"

"Don't get your hopes up, I'm leaving tomorrow baby ninja,"

"Okay, you are a heartless, cold-blooded mass murderer, does that make you feel any better?"

He didn't respond so the young ninja fell asleep.


	3. Just a Baby Ninja?

Chapter 3: Just a Baby Ninja? 

Sophia to see Itachi with his back turned to her.

"Good morning! … Itachi, IS THAT MY PURPLE NAIL POLISH?"

"No,"

"Itachi, give me my nail polish!"

"No!"

"Fine, I didn't like that purple anyways it looked like a baboons ass!" She folded her arms.

It was quiet for a while and then she asked, "What's it like being in the Anbu? I want to be in the Anbu one day,"

"The Anbu is harsh and cruel business. You'll never make it there. You are weak,"

"How do you know I am weak? Have you ever seen me perform a Jutsu?"

"Baby Ninja, its in your eyes! You don't even know how to perform a Jutsu!"

"Just watch me, one day, I'll show you! And just for the fun of it, I'll paint your nails pink!" She went to retrieve her nail polish from him. He quickly shot his fist into the direction of her stomach, but she ducked and got the flask on the paint.

"Not bad. You are very quick, baby ninja,"

"I am going outside to look for Pidge!" she walked off with her bag to the lake little ways from the cave.

She was kind of pissed. She hadn't hoped for the nicest ninja in the world from a mass murder, but still, couldn't he at least say 'thank you?' god, she thought. 'That un-grateful leech! It's actually Naruto's fault that I found him.' She started brushing her hair. How she loved brushing her soft brown hair! 'Naruto, I have to remember to spit in your bowl of ramen next time,'

(A/N: this is going to be a flashback on how Sophia got into this mess!)

"Naruto, have you even told Sasuke, Sakura and Katie we have a mission?" Sophia said, shifting the heavy bag into her shoulder.

"No, because you are going to do it!"

"Naruto! This is a team! We are supposed to do things together! And plus, what are you going to do with no missions?"

"Hang out with Hinata. Hey, it's really your fault since you were the one who got us together. By the way thanks for that! Maybe I'll do the same with you and Kakashi!" He said sarcastically.

"Shutup Naruto!" Naruto knew Sophia adored Kakashi, not that she didn't show it (she does a lot!) its just embarrassing for Naruto to say it.

"Bye Sophia!"

"Bye Gayruto!"

'What did you say?"

"Oh nothing! Bye!"

(Back to the present)

Itachi couldn't let anyone see him like this. He was weak and dying. Anyone could kill him in an instant. He reminded himself once he was stronger; the girl was going to be the most brutal slaughtering he had ever did. But he did admire her spirit. What team is she in? He wanted to know who her sensei was. The Uchiha looked around the small cave. She had dropped a book in her rush to get outside. It was gray with the title: Sophia written messily on it. Opening the book, he saw messy writing. Here is what it said:

Chidori (one Thousand birds)

-Uses lots of Chakra, don't over-do it!

-Very powerful. Kakashi uses it!

The rest was filled with different Jutsus and at the back he found a picture of Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, Sophia, and shorter girl and his younger brother. Itachi freaked and turned the picture over. It said: all my friends! Team 7! Yay, Kakashi looks so cool in this pic! 

Itachi ripped up the picture and threw the book at the wall.

"Hey! That's mine!" Sophia picked up the ripped picture and book and gave a mean glance at him.

"So you found out your little bro is in my team? Well, if you want to know where he is, I don't know. He ran off and we have no idea where he is,"

"Ha! I could care less,"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Here, I got this for you!"

She pilled out a bottle filled with a red liquid in it. It looked a lot like diluted blood.

"I was looking for peppermint, but I heard Rose works a lot better! All you have to do is massage it into your skin. It aids alertness and it works as an antibacterial,"

"I don't need your fake medicine," He threw the bottle at the wall intending to break it, but she caught it in time.

"Fine, then can I try something? It's a healing Jutsu and,"

She was moving her hand towards the wound on his leg. Sophia's hand was slowly glowing with Chakra. Itachi grabbed her hand and moved it away from his body.

Her hand stopped glowing.

"Leave me alone baby ninja. Go find your parrot,"

"Pigeon!"

"Whatever,"

A/N: That's it for today. How did you like it? a lot of ppl r saying this story is funny. Good. There is to be a VERY big surprise at the end!


	4. Naruto's in Deep Shit and OTHER STUFF

Chapter 4: Naruto's In Deep shit, Pidge returns, Itachi takes a bath and OTHER STUFF

A/N: Lol couldn't think of a decent title. Enjoy!

An obese lady looked out the window worried. She was waiting for an important scroll from Fire Country. Just then, a bird arrived and knocked on the window with its beak. The fat woman was very clean and didn't want to let the bird in, but it was carrying something in its claws. She slowly opened the window and the pretty brown and white bird hopped in. Then it held out its foot holding the woman's scroll out to her.

She (I am not going into details about the woman, because she asked me not to put her name ) took the scroll from it and placed it on the table. Along with the scroll was a note: I am sorry I could not deliver the scroll in person, but something came up and my friend is hurt. I was afraid if I didn't send Pidge instead, the letter would never get to you. –Sophia

"Why, what a smart bird!" She went into the kitchen with sunflower seeds and a shallow bowl of water. Pidge looked up at her.

"Go ahead, it's for you Pidge!"

The bird chirped happily and ate. The lady wrote a quick letter and said, " Be sure to give this to the ninja who sent you,"

It seemed to understand her because it took it in his talons and flew off.

Itachi knew baby ninja was mad at him for tearing up her picture and reading her book.

'But she's too scared of me to do anything,' Itachi thought.

He had taken the baking soda for the annoying itchy Poison Ivy and the bottle with the red liquid in it to a hot spring he found.

'God, I haven't taken a decent bath in forever. I've always been busy forcing people to teach me new Jutsus and slaughtering anyone who didn't or got in my way. He closed his eyes. Ah! The rose did feel good, and although the baking soda burned his skin, it felt good. He washed himself and reached for his clothes. He felt nothing but dirt.

"Hahaha!" Sophia said from the treetops. She was holding Itachi's clothes in her hand.

"Hi Itachi! What's up?"

"You little fucker! I'll kill you!" He yelled at her, blushing badly.

She laughed and put his clothes on the tree branch.

'Shit!' He thought.

"How long have you been here?"

"Five minutes. Or, have I? I really don't know. Of course, I could just use Suiton: Daibaku no Jutsu (Water Release: Great Explosion Technique). Which will make your bath water go everywhere.

"You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me,"

Yes, this was going to be the goryest slaughter ever.

"Listen you little punk, if you don't give me my clothes right now, I swear I will cut open your stomache, rip out your intestines and feed them to that stupid bird while your still alive!"

"Okay, but, only if you'll let me aid your wounds. You are going to get an infection and die,"

It shocked him how she did this only to protect him.

"Fine," He agreed even though he was totally lying.

She threw down his clothes and left.

Naruto sipped his water.

"This is perfect! Sophia's doing the mission for me while I do absolutely nothing!" He turned the corner to come face-to-face with his sensei.

"Naruto, how did the mission go?"

"Mission? Uh, oh yeah, the guy we delievered it to was happy we delievered it so fast!"

"Oh really? But it's kind of werid you say guy since you were supossed to give the scroll to a lady!"

"Oh yeah hehe I guess…"

"And its funny how Sakura and Katie say they didn't even know there was a mission until I told them when you were supossed to tell your teammates about it!"

"…"

"And by the way, naruto where is Sophia?" Naruto could see Kakashi was kidding VERY pissed off.

"Uh, well erm, uh ya see, she volunteered to do the mission and well, she hasn't been back since…"

"Naruto! Are you joking around?" He asked, suddenly alaramed.

"No no! I swear! Except that I made her do it so,"

"Sophia was supossed to complete the mission in a day. She would've been back by now!"

"Oh crap! I I"

"You are in trouble Naruto, but first, we need to find her! She isnt as advanced as the rest of the team,"

naruto had never heard his sensei talk like this.

"Naruto! Lets go!" He said, jumping into the direction Sophia was supossed to of left by.

"Ah there you are Pidge!" Sophia said to her bird.

He held out the note for her. Sophia took it and opened it. It said: Thank you for the scroll. I didn't mind that you didn't come in person, I enjoyed your little birdie. Hope your friend gets better.

Quicker than lightning, Itachi had his hands wrapped around Sophia's throat.

She gasped for breath.

"W-what are you doing?" She crakled.

"You embarassed me. I've been waiting forever to kill you. Say goodbye to your book too," He said.

Pidge went crazy. He attacked Itachi's hand and it started bleeding.

"Fucking bird! You're going to be my dinner! Can you say Chicken faheata (sp?) parrot?"

Sophia grabbed the wrist that kept her pinned to the wall. He turned to her.

"Please, don't hurt my bird," Her eyes looked sad and blood ran from her mouth.

Itachi still had her by the throat.

"Ugh!" He said and threw her by her neck across the cave.

She coughed up blood.

"Something bad is going to happen!" She said.

"Shut up!" He yelled. The rose had aid his alertness.

"I can feel it! I'm serious! Itachi!"

He turned around to see a kunai inches away from his nose.

DUM DUM DUM! Don't you just hate cliff-hangers? That's too bad! I will update soon! P.S: this story is going to be shorter than I thought!


	5. I Told You So!

Chapter 5: I Told You So!

A/N: Hello people! PICKLE! Lol sry nothing to say onto story.

Itachi stopped the Kunai and droppped it on the floor.

"See? I told you something bad was going to happen! But did you listen to me no!" Sophia said.

"Get up and run! Hurry!" He scowled at her.

"What why?"

"Shut up and run!"

But it was too late. Onochimaru was standing in the cave entrance with a smirk on his face.

"WHat are you doing with such a beginner, Itachi? Is it because you are losing your power?"

"Go to hell you girly snake charmer!" Sophia said.

"...She's annoying. Goodbye you pest!"

Suddenly, smoke filled the cave and Itachi heard the young ninja scream.

"You fool! Who cares about the girl!" Itachi said.

"I'm surprised Itachi, that you didnt even try to save the amature ninja who companied you while you were weak. But actually, you are always weak!"

Itachi still wasn't fully healed, so he knew he was in for something bad. He knew Sophia was dead. She had to be. Damn. Oh well.

"Naruto, how long ago did you give her the letter?" Kakashi and Naruto were jumping from tree to tree, lookng through the forest for Sophia.

"Did you teach her any more Jutsus?" He asked.

"No, because i didnt think she could handle it,"

kakashi sighed and Naruto said, " i promise I'll teach her more Jutsus next time!"

"Naruto... There might not be a next time,"

For a while there was an akward silence.

"We'll find her!" Naruto said.

Just as he thought, Itachi was very weak. Why couldn't he concentrate? Why were his wrapped wounds still bleeding? Why wasnt his Chakra at its best? And why did he let Sophia die? FUCK!

Stopping with his kunai, he went at the ugly smake charmer with different types of weapons. Kunai, his sharingan, Shurikin (sp?). He couldnt even perform any seals because of his hand, though it tried to and they turned out crappy. Onichimaru (sp?) (A/N: sry if there is spellinh errors damn thing doesnt have spell check thanks a lot Natallie!) was over Itachi's weak body.

"Face it Itachi! The uchiha's were weak and you are no longer a match against me!"

Suddenly, a giant shurikin (sp?) cut through the trees that surounded the two nin and started falling on top of each other. Caught by surprise, Onichimaru almost was hit but jumped out of the way. Now Itachi and Michael Jackson were on top of the trees staring at each other in a baffled way.

"I feel sorry for the trees more than for you!" Sophia said, a victorous smile on her face.

"How the hell did she escape my Jutsu?"

"That wasnt me! That was my clone! I AM FUCKING TIRED OF PEOPLE UNDERESTIMATING ME BECAUSE I AM A BEGINNER AND A GIRL!" She yelled.

"I'll slaughter your brains out later, but now is ITACHI'S DEATH!" HE raised a kunai above Itachi's body.

'Well, this is it. I'm dead. Fuck. At least my little bro isnt going to worry anymore. Maybe he'll take up dating...'

"Itachi, why you giving up so easily?" She rolled the bloody and bruised body away from the kunai.

"Stay out of this! Go back to the academy!" Onichimaru said.

"Never! bitch! Come and find me!" She dissapeared quickly with Itachi's heavy teenage body on her back.

"by the way, happy birthday!" She said, smiling.

"Damn it, you are going to kill yourself!" He hit her in her jaw.

"... This might be my last chance to say this to you so here it goes. YOU GIRLY NINJA WITH LONG HAIR THAT IS SOFTER THAN MINE! SCREW YOU! I TOOK CARE OF YOU AND YOU ACT LIKE AN ASSHOLE! DID ALL UCHIHAS ACT LIKE THIS?"

Again, chakra started filling her hand like it did eariler that day. Itachi decided to let her do what she was going to and see what will happen. When her hand touched his,(A/N note: THIS IS NOT ROMACE DAMN IT OKAY?) the wounds started healing.

"...Where did you learn the mystic palm Jutsu from?"

"Just hurry up before..." HEr eyes dimmed.

"Before you lose your chakra. Okay baby ninja,"

"She scowled at him.

"Don't move even though I know you will!" He said off to fight.

(a couple minutes later Sophia got bored of waiting and followed Itachi's footsteps)

Sophia's jutsu had helped, but he knew her chakra was low so it had very little effect. Damn.

Sophia really wasnt feeling good. What was it that Kakashi said would happen if you used a powerful jutsu and didnt have the chakra? Oh yeah, you would faint. Or die.

She watched the two ninjas fight each other.

"Wow, they are really tough. I suck," Sophia said to herself.

At one point, Itachi was hit badly in the stomache. Onchimaru grew closer and closer to his suffering victum, his had growing with Chakra.

Itachi knocked him down with his powerful legs and blood spurted out of his wounds.

"I know i shouldn't and it's a dumb idea, and it's really REALLY stupid, but i know Itachi needs help, even if it doesnt seem like it, he needs help!" Sophia jumped down from the trees from which she was watching the nin and said: Chidori! One thousand birds!

"I told you to stay there!"

The sound of thousands of birds started getting louder and louder. Itachi started his own chidori. Sophia found Onichimaru standing there and glowing from the light of the chakra.

"Come and get me!"

She faked it and instead of releasing the ball of chakra, waited until he stopped moving and then used all her body strengh to kill that bad-ass mother fucker! Itachi did the same, but both of there chakra colors were different, his was red and hers was blue. Together they grew and overpowered the snake charmer with the purple.

When the light went away, Sophia slowly fell with a thud to the ground. Despite all there efforts, Onichimaru was only injured a tiny bit.

"Damn you! I'll be back,"

The Uchiha waited until he was gone, then turned back to the girl. He lifted up her hand and checked her pulse by her wrist. Not dead, just really weak. Gently he picked her up and carried her back to the dark and lonely cave. She was such a stupid ninja, Protecting and treating a ninja who has killed off almost all of the Uchihas. But she was nice and funny and even though she was annoying and pissed him off most of the time, he knew it was only for good intentions.He was sorry he was going to have to kill her though.She knew too much.

WILL HE KILL SOPHIA? TWO MORE CHAPIES TO GO! EXCITED? BETTER BE!


	6. I'm so sorry

Chapter 6: I'm So Sorry 

Sophia remembers very little of what had happened. She remembered using most of her chakra. She remembered fainting and hitting the ground. Then she woke up but didn't open her eyes. Sophia remembered this much:

"Weak! Give me the girl! Naruto! Protect her! Oof! No! Damn! Fuck! Run Naruto!" and other bits and pieces. She remembered briefly opening her eyes and seeing Kakashi carrying her. She had smiled and fell back to sleep.

The young ninja opened her eyes and sat up.

"Ow!" Pain shot through her wounds. So tired. But Kakashi comes first! She thought. Looking around, she saw her clothes were blood splattered. She had been wearing a red dress with the Yin-yang sign on it over a pair of jeans. The blood blended in with the red. Someone else's blood. She could tell because she had no wounds other than her arm cut and low energy. Just then a fat nurse walked in.

"Oh, your awake. You should rest,"

'Where are my friends?"

"Don't worry, they are fine," She said calmy.

Sophia started panicking. "But, when can I see them?"

"In a couple of days when your energy is restored. You should get some rest honey. And don't get out of bed!" The ninja was about to argue with her, but a younger dark-haired nurse walked in and said, "We need your help. Room number 5 is complaining again,"

The older nurse sighed and walked out of the room.

The room was too quiet for Sophia. But she noticed the clipboard the nurse had left on her bed. It said: Sophia, room 01, minor injuries to the arm. Low energy needs plenty of rest.

Hatake Kakashi, room 04, severe, deep cuts to the abdomen and legs, slight head injury.

Uzumaki Naruto, room 07, hand injuries. Unknown poison is in blood, to be taken care of quickly.

Though she was weak and tired, Sophia already had a plan forming in her head.

'Some people, when they meet me, say I am nothing like Naruto. Others say I am just like him, but slightly smarter and more mature. Those last people are right!' She thought as she walked down the hall. She had transformed into the young nurse. A sign said: Kitchen. That's the hall she took.

The kitchen was busy with different chef's cooking various things.

"Lunchtime already, Maya?"

A man with an apron walked up to her.

"Uh yes!" She lied. "I am really hungry. I didn't eat this morning,"

"Stop trying to lose, you look fine!"

Sophia found a quiet, unused stove and got the ingredients for Miso soup and a ramen packet.

'I'm shocked they actually have ingredients for good food at a hospital!' She thought as she finished the food off and put it on a tray. Her hands were shaking, but she never dropped it on the way to room 7.

"Naruto?" She said, knocking.

"It's okay, open the door!" Naruto said in his energized voice.

He was on the bed with a heavy bandage on his hands, swinging his legs.

"They took out the poison from my hand! I can leave whenever I want! Hey, shouldn't you be in bed?"

Ignore his last comment, she said, "That's good that you're better. But look, I brought ramen!"

"RAMEN!" He took the bowl and the chopsticks, and with ramen already stuffed in his face said, 'Who's the soup for?"

"Kakashi,"

"Can I come?"

"No,"

"Come on!"

"Naruto, I want to see Kakashi alone!"

"Oh, I see… God you like him too much!"

"Hey, I was the one who told you Hinata liked you so Shutup! Naruto, since you owe me, if anybody asks you, I am in the bathroom or something? K?"

"Sure whatever," He said halfway done with his ramen to care anymore.

Sophia shakily carried the tray to room 4 and knocked.

No answer.

She knocked again and waited for a while, scared that she was going to drop the food.

Still no answer.

She slowly opened the door.

"Kakashi?" She whispered.

Sophia walked in and set the tray down on a chair close by the door. Kakashi was sleeping, his headband off, and mask on of course, shirt off. She started blushing a little.

'OMFG I know what I want to do, but should I do it? (A/N: STOP THINKING NASTY!) Nah, I shouldn't. Yet…'

She lifted up her shaky hand, and slowly, held his hand. When Sophia felt the warmth of his body, her blood rushed and she felt so happy and good inside. Her heart started beating fast. She knew it was dumb, I mean, all she was doing was holding his hand, gosh! But still, it felt so good!

Kakashi started to stir.

"Kakashi? I'm sorry that I woke you up,"

He sat up carefully. Numerous bandages around him. He was closing his left eye.

"Sophia? Shouldn't you be in bed? I know that you must be tired,"

A/N: I present to you, the chakra meter! Lol.

Sophia's chakra: 300 out of 1000

"No, I'm fine. I brought you Miso soup,"

Kakashi smiled. It was his favorite. She even put eggplant in it!

She handed him the tray and his headband.

"Thanks. But I want to talk to you about what has happened the past couple of days,"

Sophia gulped.

"You were with Uchiha Itachi, why?"

"I saw him in the forest. He was dying, so I took care of him. I guess I wanted to see what he was like. It's not everyday I see an elite ninja injured,"

"It isn't, but still, I just couldn't,"

"And also, why is your chakra so low?"

Chakra meter: 200 out of 1000

"I performed a jutsu," She said, scared he was going to ask her which one.

"Which one?"

"C-Chidori,"

'You performed Chidori! What did I tell you if you performed that jutsu when you neither had the strength or chakra?"

She gulped again. "I would either pass out or die, sensei,"

Chakra meter: 150 out of 1000 WARNING

People who control my brain inside head: WTF Fix it Sassy!

Sassy: You just _had _to buy a Mac, didn't you Cheapskate?

Cheapskate: But it was a sale!

(Back to reality)

"You and Naruto are in a lot of trouble!"

"Sensei, I am so sorry, but what happened to me when I was knocked out?"

Itachi was about to kill you. He was ready to stab you, but Naruto grabbed you by the arm and Itachi try to grab you from him, that's what that wound is for,"

Sophia looked at her arm.

"We fought hard. I know you did too, but who were you fighting?"

Chakra meter: 50 out of 1000 WARNING DANGER

Sassy: Put it on standby, hurry!

(Back to reality)

Sophia eyes dimmed.

"Uh, Sophia?"

She was shaking badly.

"Kakashi, I'm so sorry,"

She fainted and was about to hit her head on the floor but Kakashi caught her and brought her body close to him to prevent her from cracking her skull open.

She was so warm… No! Kakashi, you must not think that! Wait, why was he talking to himself again?

"Sophia! Sophia Sakura found out!" Naruto opened the door to find Kakashi close to Sophia with his arms wrapped around her, supporting her from falling. She was unconscious.

"WTF?" Naruto said.

Deep in the forest, far from Konoha, was Uchiha Sasuke. His brother, Uchiha Itachi, and Kisame, sat unaware of his presence. Today, Sasuke was going to murder his bloodthirsty brother. And Damn anyone who helped him. But that didn't matter anymore. Tonight was the night he will have his revenge!

-Fin (end)

A/N: I can make a sequel, want me to make a sequel? I'm sorry the chapter is crappy…


End file.
